


Faultlines

by sombreset



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Happy 2019 and bye 2018, M/M, Uhhhhh a New Years oneshot, also sidenote and call out to Aster, as in the other fic I wrote, for anyone that cares this is technically Fantasy universe, incredibly domestic and soft, rated for sex talk but is nonexplicit, this is one of those lost little chunks of writing that I have dozens of, u kno why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sombreset/pseuds/sombreset
Summary: Seto rested his chin on Atem's shoulder, spoke into his skin. “You know I couldn’t say it even if I wanted to.” A dramatic exhale as he started kissing Atem’s neck, grateful when the shorter man stretched his shoulder downwards for easier access. He could hear tiny moans in Atem’s throat, still quiet in his body, not quite emerging past his lips.“Consider my ass a New Year’s gift.”aka This is just a little bit of Atem/Seto domestic fluff for New Years.





	Faultlines

They were giggling like youths, still slightly buzzed from the excessive celebratory champagne with their dinner.

It was New Year’s day, so far spent parting with old acquaintances from the night before.

Atem was wearing soft colors, a deep blue knit sweater. Leggings, because the only celebration he wanted now was one spent with two. Seto wore maroon, a long sleeved crewneck made of polyester and cotton. Atem had convinced him to buy it around Christmas time.

Their lips were crashing awkwardly together with every step upstairs, tiny words, endless meanings.

“Shhh.” Seto brought his hands down onto the other man’s shoulders. “Stay here.”

Atem huffed, attempted to pout but he was too happy. “You really need to stop with all of these surprises, they’re going to lose their luster eventually.” He smiled. “But it’s a holiday, so I’ll let this one slide.”

“Okay, okay.” Seto attempted to slip past the door, a belt loop catching on the thin part of the knob, his feet stumbling and the door slamming shut with the force. “Fuck,” he muttered as he unhooked himself. He could hear Atem laughing from the other side.

He had drank quite a bit that night; he needed all of the unrestricted confidence he could muster. He had left a bottle of vodka and orange juice (a reminder of when they first kissed) on the nightstand.

He stripped down to his boxers, threw the crewneck and his pants to the side of the room. He threw open the door to the balcony, lifted the lid off the hot tub, and found the remote that controlled the outdoor lights-- Atem picked them out. They were tiny wireframes shaped like light bulbs, rustic glows of yellow and orange.

The needle of the record player was set gently on a favorite vinyl. Seto sat on the bed, found the card he set under his pillow.

“Come in,” Seto called.

His heart was pounding, embarrassment flooding his body from head to toe before Atem had even opened the door. He hoped this wasn’t a mistake, a foolish idea.

Light poured in from the hallway as Atem poked his head inside the room, a wide grin settling on his face.

“Oh my, Seto. Look at you go,” he chuckled. His fingers brushed against the side of the record player, eyes following patterns in the room, eventually settling on Seto.

He clicked his tongue at him before throwing himself onto the bed. “Nice outfit.” Atem pecked him on the lips, decided to three more times when he thought once wasn’t enough.

“Back up,” Seto blurted, a slight frown on his face that resembled a stubborn child. His cheeks were tinted.

Atem leaned back, sat down. Settled with tracing tiny patterns on Seto’s ankle bone. “What, do you have another present? Honestly, the setup tonight is nice enough--“

“Here.”

Seto’s head was turned away, arm extended with a card in his hand.

Atem grabbed it from him gently, admiring the tiny golden details on the card. It was obviously on the classier end of the letter market, clichés about New Year’s romance written on the front. Seto sat with his legs crossed, elbows propped, and pushed his cheeks into his palms. “Open it.”

Atem did, stared at the contents. Blinked. He sucked in a tiny gasp, his frame still for a few more seconds before the card went flying into the air, music from the record player was drowned out by laughter.

Seto uncrossed his legs, prepared to get off of the bed with a huff. “Never mind, this was stupid, I--“

His movement was cut off when a hand wrapped around his wrist pulling him forward, towards Atem with force. Hands tangled into his wispy hair, and Atem’s mouth was suddenly on his parted lips. Tongue brushing against the roof of his mouth. Seto nearly yelped when he felt a finger run over the back of his boxers and up to the elastic band. Atem pulled it away with two fingers and let it snap backwards.

Seto’s heart was pounding, he was  _ unbelievably  _ horny, and as tempting as his present to Atem was, he wanted to take him right then and end the night whispering sweet everythings against his flawless back. Tell him how much he loved him again.

Seto’s chest was heaving with excitement, he planted kisses on the side of Atem’s face. “Sorry,” he breathed. “The card was stupid.”

Atem chuckled against Seto’s neck, palms rubbing his hip bones.

“You know, buying the most expensive card in the entire city just to write ‘you can top tonight’ in a ballpoint pen seems like kind of waste.”

Seto tried to pull away but Atem held him in place, twirled his finger in Seto’s hair.

He rested his chin on Atem's shoulder, spoke into his skin. “You know I couldn’t say it even if I wanted to.” A dramatic exhale as he started kissing Atem’s neck, grateful when the shorter man stretched his shoulder downwards for easier access. He could hear tiny moans in Atem’s throat, still quiet in his body, not quite emerging past his lips. 

“Consider my ass a New Year’s gift.”

Atem let out a laugh that ended in a heated sigh. “Thank you for the gift,” his words were starting to slur with lust, love. “What about the hot tub?”

“The hot tub can wait,” Seto replied. He left a final kiss on the corner of Atem’s mouth before sliding his body backwards, spine leaning against the headboard of the bed.

Nervously fidgeted when Atem started removing his own clothes.

“So…” Seto started, “what do I do?”

Atem laughed quietly.

“Oh, boy.”


End file.
